Ella Cupido, él Jack
by Sorry-Idon'tHave-a-Username
Summary: Ella es la reina de las parejas, capaz de brindar tanto amor como el hombre de la luna, a creado a los famosos angelitos. Él es ahora un guardián, conocido por las ventiscas y las bromas. Es querido por muchos niños. Nadie sabe que ella existe. Ella Cupido, él Jack.
1. Prefacio

Try to be proud

Capítulo #1

El comienzo.

Prefacio.

Declaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes como los guardianes, le pertenecen a su creador (William Joyce) lugares o acciones pueden ser tomadas de la películas o de los libros, por lo tanto solo Cupido como Sypha me pertenece y sus angelitos, posiblementes otros personajes sean creados por lo tanto serían de sólo mi autoría, aunque pudiera avisar si son de alguna mitología, como la griega, por lo tanto quedas avisado.

El hombre de la luna miraba con tristeza el mundo, guerras, devastaciones y lo peor era que Pitch podía llegar a ser el menor de sus problemas. Los niños (en especial varones) eran enviados a pelear batallas que solo se fundieron con la caída de los dioses.

Cuando los dioses del olimpo dejaron de existir.

Es decir en algún momento existieron, pero solo los que se les atribuía una trabajo, cuando una gran parte del mundo con ideas bárbaras decidieron expandirse al mundo por medio de la violencia. Aún recuerda cuando Cupido y con sus hijas Voluptas,Castitas, y Pulchrito tratando de mantener el amor y la paz cayeron en batalla dejando este mundo a merced de tiranos como Pitch, aunque después con la ayuda de su gran amigo luz nocturna podían crear un equilibrio, pero su trabajo no se asemeja al de Cupido.

Necesita encontrar a alguien lo capaz de dar amor y paz, pero a la vez que sea valiente e indomable, pero ¿Quien? Todos y cada uno de los jóvenes estaban sumidos en la guerra.

Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta… no necesita ser un joven, debe ser una jovencita, las mujeres son capaces de dar todo el amor del mundo, equilibran un gran clan y son astutas e inteligentes ¿Porque no? Una mujer era lo que necesitaba para este trabajo, pero ¿Dónde la encontraría? Valientes ya no había estaban todos bajo tierra, hasta que gracias a luz nocturna, la encontró. Su nombre era Sypha Valentina y estaba en la guerra, era la única mujer en la guerra que finge ser hombre, cosa que no se le dificulto ya que no tenía un pecho tan grande, para proteger a su familia ya que al no tener padre y si no daban al hombre de la familia morían, pero el único hombre era su hermanito de apenas 10 años, y ella al tener 16 decide hacer lo menos impensable… se corta el pelo largo chocolate que tiene, pero muy corto, se hizo una que otra cicatriz para parecer más varonil y así fue como esta joven ahora se encontraba en la guerra, durmiendo en las raíces de un árbol (un roble para ser más específicos) con miedo, hambre y frío. El hombre de la luna la miraba fijamente incapaz de poder hacer algo por ella, ella debía ganarse el arco, debía ser valiente, noble e incapaz de ser malvada, tenía todas las cualidades, ya la venía vigilando desde hace años, debía ser paciente y esperar el momento adecuado.

Con la ayuda de Luz nocturna unos pequeños rayos de luna acunaron su rostro con aspecto bárbaro por las cicatrices, pero en sí muy angelical, el hombre de la luna sonrió dándole un sueño hermoso a su próxima cupido.

Una semana después.

Ella corría con un niño entre su brazos, era un niño de 4 años que tenía las mejillas algo sucias por llorar y caer en la tierra, él estaba a punto de morir Sypha estuvo a tiempo para detenerlo y corriendo entre los árboles mientras que detrás de ellos un grupo de hombres que los perseguían, siendo buena en el uso de armas como: espada, pero su habilidad se destacaba en el arco y tenía uno que casi nunca usaba solo para emergencias y esta era una emergencia, un niño podía morir, no tanto por ella sino porque le recordaba un poco a su hermano.

-Por favor, solo espera - le decía Sypha con sigilo al niño quien hipaba por el miedo, aún corrían, faltaba poco para llegar al caballo. Ella paro sabiendo que debía hacer algo que acabaría con su vida.

-Venga - le decía el niño, ella lo miró y sonrió.

-Vete - le dijo Sypha.

-No me voy sin usted - respondió él.

-Sabia que dirias eso - sin avisarle lo agarró por la cintura lo subió en el caballo y lo amarró, al caballo le dio una palmada en el trasero y este empezó a correr, el niño le gritaba, pero ya no importaba estaba lejos y el caballo pararía cuando llegará a la siguiente ciudad, ella volteo hacia el grupo de hombres que la rodeaban sacó su espada esperando el primer golpe.

-¡Vengan que no les tengo miedo! - grito ella y ahí empezó, ella parecía danzar en la batalla su habilidad se vio en riesgo cuando uno de los hombres le quitó su espada, pero esperen damas y caballeros ella aún tenía su arco para pelear. Era como si volara con el daba en el blanco y ninguno de ellos podía tocarle, pero ni con la punta de sus espadas.

Iba a ganar.

Literalmente.

¡ZAZ! el sonido de carne siendo atravesada, ella miró su abdomen y la mitad de una espada se encontraba saliendo de su abdomen, la había acuchillado por detrás, ahora ella moriría, dejándola en el suelo ellos se fueron riendo, ella temblaba y su cuerpo empezaba a perder color y su piel se volvía de una tonalidad aún más blanca… estaba a punto de morir.

Pero no tenía miedo, estaba más que segura que al entretener a los hombres el niño debía estar más que lejos, sonrió porque sabía que no iba a morir en vano.

Era el momento oportuno, antes de que muriera Sypha. Luz nocturna ayudó mucho en con transformarla, traería su mismo traje (otra cosa sería que ella se lo cambiara) pero su pelo sería más largo como antes de que se lo cortara, sin ningún tipo de cicatriz en su rostro, estaba casi listo solo por una cosa (el arco) era de oro y su flechas eran de una madera única con la punta de acero, si era bastante buena en la confección de ellos también sería lo capaz para crear más y por último sus ojos debían ser… únicos ¿pero de qué color? Y qué mejor manera de representar el amor que con este color entre la pureza (blanco) y el color de la sensualidad (rojo) en uno solo, así es el rosado, sus ojos serían de color rosado.

Estaba hecho había creado a cupido, pero debía esperar con paciencia si funcionaba (obvio que funcionaria) Luz nocturna alumbraba su cuerpo… cuando sus ojos se abrieron lentamente estaba bien, todo estaba bien.

Su cuerpo se tambaleó al comienzo, pero luego se acostumbró se sentía bien, un susurro llamó su atención.

Un grito, un susurro, la nada se lo decía. Un todo se lo decía al oído como un secreto que se guarda y no se dice.

-Cupido- era el viento que se lo decía, ella miró hacia la luna y se enamoró de este, la hermosura que éste emanaba daba la sensación de calor y que pertenecías a algo, te daba la sensación de no estar solo, pero esa sensación era muy buena.

-Cupido - repitió ella, al rato abrió sus ojos y soltó un pequeño grito y se todo el abdomen "No puede ser" pensó ella "No me duele" sonrió como nunca en su vida había sonreído y unas lágrimas de felicidad salieron de sus ojos.

-Cupido - repitió ella - Yo soy… cupido - sus alas se abrieron como si respondiera a una especie de llamado y Sypha o mejor dicho Cupido salió disparada por los aires gritando de la emoción y exaltada porque se sentía libre y feliz. Al poco rato se encontró con los mismo que hace poco la habían casi asesinado. Se posó ante ellos y con cara de superioridad les dijo.

\- ¿Creyeron que se libraran de mi? - ellos seguían caminando hacia ella, preparó su arma, pero cuando estaba apunto de disparar, otros hombres le pasaron como si ella no existiera, como si fuera aire, ella sintio un escalofrio en todo su cuerpo y cayó de rodillas.

-No puede ser- se dijo para sí misma - ¡¿Ah?! - ellos hablaron de que habían matado a una Turca que se hacía pasar por hombre anteriormente, ellos se burlaron de eso.

Le dolía a Sypha. Le dolía a Cupido.

-Yo, existo - se dijo para sí misma - Yo lo se - abrió sus alas y salió volando hacia el horizonte perdida entre los árboles, pérdida de sí misma.

Un miedo embargo todo su ser.

-¿Quién soy? - miró hacía el cielo mientras volaba - ¿Que me pasó? - unas lágrimas anidaron sus ojos - ¿Porque a mí? -

Paró en medio de algo, era una ciudad algo bastante pintoresca, ella le gustó el lugar y se ocultó ahí. Estaba a salvo, a salvo de no sentir soledad.

Esto también le dolía al hombre de la luna, por eso le ayudó al tiempo, algunas veces hablaba con ella en secreto, por medio de los sueños, pero aún así ella se sentía sola en este mundo que poco a poco fue creciendo y mejorando.

Es por eso.

Que con marmol.

Le dio vida a sus angelitos.

Grandes artistas hablaban de ellos en sus obras, pero todos creían que eran esas criaturitas que estaban en las iglesias, pero en realidad era obra de Cupido, ahora ellos haciendo algunas cosas los trabajos de ella y también dándole el amor de la atención que ella tanto anhelo.

Pero se sentía de igual manera, quería a alguien de travieso igual que su hermano.

Le dolía el alma saber que él ya estaba muerto, y lo peor fue que no le pudo decir adiós, pero ¿Como se lo diría? Suponiendo, él no le vería el rostro de viento que tiene ahora.

Ella vuela más rápido que cualquier cosa, menos la luz por supuesto.

Pero aún así se siente sola, y eso que tiene a sus angelitos. Hijos de su amor al mundo.

¿Pero quien a ella le ve? Nadie…

Pero ella no sabe de los guardianes, no aún.


	2. Madre del Mundo

Capítulo #2

Madre del mundo.

 **Declaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, están destinados a sus mitologías y sus verdaderos autores; en el caso de un nuevo personaje que fue sacado del panteón celta y el otro de la leyenda artúrica. Por lo tanto solo Sypha, sus angelitos y algunos escenarios me pertenece.**

* * *

Los niños del mundo sufrían por las pesadillas de Pitch, nunca en la vida había sentido tanto temor, al dormir era su escape, ahora su "escape" penetrado por la malevolencia de Pitch. Luego vino el hombre de la luna, un huérfano a causa de los ataques de Pitch y con la ayuda de luz de luna, juntos trajeron alegría a todos, en especial a los niños, pero de nuevo había atacado Pitch y esta vez casi pierden, de no haber sido por los guardianes, creados por el mismo hombre luna y seleccionados por luz de luna. Todos juntos pusieron fin al malévolo Pitch Black.

En esta ocasión con la ayuda de Jack Frost, pudieron vencer de nuevo a Pitch.

¿Lo lograron?

 _Estados Unidos de América, Oregón, Gresham._

Su pelo ondeaba con forme el viento mandaba, ella estaba vestida con un vestido negro con mallas por mangas, y con el flagelo de color morado opaco, los ojos de color rojo estaban contorneados de un lápiz negro, tenía un libro negro lleno de garabatos en lenguas ya olvidadas apretado en su pecho, al lado de ella se alzaba una especie de baba negra que se arrastraba, no parecía tener una forma definida y se ocultaba detrás de la sombra de la chica.

Ellos no eran vistos, además el lugar no era tan poblado, por lo tanto sería una misión fácil.

La chica paró en seco y miró hacia el cielo, directamente a la luna y luego sonrío de la manera más enferma posible, luego miró a su alrededor, era un bosque donde estaban. El escenario perfecto para la obra que ahora iniciará con el mejor entremés de todos.

La aparición de Pitch Black.

\- Querido hombre de la luna - dijo ella - mira como liberó de _tu_ prisión a Pitch Black.

Abrió su libro y ojeó las páginas, luego sonrió de satisfacción al ver el conjuro que ahora mismo serviría como clave para el desencarcelamiento de Pitch. Abrió un poco su boca, sonaba como un siseo, casi inaudible para el que esté a su lado, menos para la masa negra que estaba detrás de ella.

Un montículo de pesadillas color carbón empezaron a juntarse, poco a poco creando un montículo, y poco a poco creando una forma… mejor conocido como Pitch Black.

\- Mi señor - dijo ella al ver a su maestro en frente - un gusto - le hizo una reverencia.

\- ¿Donde estoy? - preguntó él mirando a sus lados - ¿Qué hago aquí?

Ella miró con admiración la pose de su maestro y luego se acercó un poco a él para poder responderle.

\- Desde que fue encarcelado por los guardianes - dijo ella, al decirlo esto provocó el gruñir de Pitch - el hombre de la luna de vez en cuando mueve estratégicamente su lugar para evitar que volviera a salir, pero gracias a este libro, lo encontré y pude liberarlo de su prisión - dijo ella - ¿Le gustó? - preguntó jugando con sus dos monos de color verde.

\- Morgana - dijo él abriendo sus brazos - Siempre tan servicial, además te ves más… moderna - dijo él enarcando su ceja - Muy diferente he de decir. Un poco más bonita.

Esto causó que la joven se sonrojara, iba a decir algo, pero él se le adelantó.

\- Pero igual de tonta - dijo él mucho más serio - ¿Donde estabas cuando fui injustamente vencido por los guardianes? - esta pregunta dejó un tanto perpleja a la joven, haciendo que abriera un poco sus labios y luego los cerró para poder pensar muy bien su respuesta.

\- Tranquilo Pitch - dijo la nada - estaba en busca de mí - la mirada de ambos se posó en la cosa viscosa que poco a poco empezó a burbujear, dando paso a una forma un poco humana.

\- Mórrigan… - susurró Pitch - tanto tiempo, pero ¿Que haces en esa forma tan… asquerosa? - preguntó hacia la "reina de las fantasmas" ella solo sonrío de lado y salió de su escondite.

\- Verás Pitch, he estado presentando problemas con el hombre luna y sus allegados - dijo ella con toda la tranquilidad del mundo - Además, no es muy normal ver en el medio oriente un cuervo.

Esto causó la risa de los oyentes.

\- ¿Tus hermanas? - preguntó Pitch curioso, le agradaba la idea de que una diosa le ayudará a combatir con los guardianes, en especial una de las últimas como ella, junto con sus hermanas estaría ganando el boleto dorado de poder al fin vencer a los guardianes.

\- No pudieron venir, soy como su representante - la verdad era que su papel no era tan grato, solo incitaba a la guerra, por lo tanto, no era tan necesario - Me dijeron que te diera esto - de su vestido azul marino, sacó una bolsa y de ella sacó unas pelotas, las tiró al suelo y de ellas surgieron unos caballeros hechos de grava.

\- ¿Que son? - preguntó Morgana.

\- Estos - señalo Mórrigan - Son lo último de la mente de mi hermana Macha, siempre sorprendiendonos ¿Verdad?

\- Si, y mucho - dijo Pitch.

\- Y dime Pitch Black ¿Qué piensas hacer en contra de los títeres del hombre de la luna? O mejor dicho Guardianes - preguntó ella - Tengo tantas ansias.

\- Pues verás Mórrigan - dijo él divertido - Tenía pensado en… - poco a poco las dos femeninas figuras se fueron acercando a su nuevo integrante, al oír el plan de Pitch, Mórriga no pudieron evitar sonreír de la emoción.

\- ¿Ese es? - preguntó Mórrigan - Suena bastante bueno.

\- Lo es - dijo él - tuve mucho tiempo para planearlo.

\- Muy bien - dijo Morgana juntando sus manos - Que no se hable más, vamos que tengo otra sorpresita que darles- dicho esto empezó a caminar, dejando por detrás a la Diosa y al Rey de las pesadillas, quienes le siguieron el paso al poco rato.

 _Europa, Francia, París. Dos días después._

\- Vamos mi _pequeñin_ , tenemos mucho trabajo - ella sobrevolaba los aires junto con uno de sus angelitos, un chico que caminaba por el parque, se topó con la vista de una chica, y sintió como un aguijón en toda la espalda, pero no le importo ya que se veía correr hacia la chica que tomaba el café.

\- Reporte - comentó Cupido con una sonrisa al ver a la pareja feliz, el angelito hablo, pero en un idioma muy raro, ella sonrió al escuchar esas palabras. - ¡Qué emoción! - dijo ella alzando sus brazos al cielo - Al fin, la creciente de parejas felices parece de nuevo burbujear hacia un buen porcentaje.

De nuevo emprendió su vuelo, al poco rato entró en las catacumbas del lugar, había una muralla con puras calaveras, pero en secreto era una puerta que conducía al taller de Cupido, era todo encarado con flores y algunos toques en rosa pastel, pero el color que más sobresalía era el blanco, había una oficina pequeña, donde ella tenía un registro permanente de las parejas que flechaba y por una semana sus angelitos se encargaban de vigilarlos para ver su progreso.

\- ¿Crees que tendrán futuro? - preguntó ella al ver entrar a uno de sus angelitos, esté solo encogió los hombros - Si, yo tampoco estoy segura. Se supone que debe ser así, pero no se, estos últimos años me he sentido muy triste, por lo tanto mis flechas no han sido tan efectivas - bajo su cabeza por la pena que esto le causaba - No se que me pasa - sintió la mano de su angelito en su hombro, solo pudo alzar la vista un poco y con los ojos cristalinos le dedicó una sonrisa nostálgica.

\- ¿Estaré enferma? - preguntó preocupada, su angelito predilecto abrió el doble sus ojos, hizo un silbido bastante agudo y otros allegados llegaron, más angelitos se apiñaron cerca de su madre, uno de ellos traía un gorro de enfermería y otros dos llegaron con termómetro y lo pusieron en su boca, al rato lo sacaron y no había indicios de fiebre.

\- ¿Qué me está pasando? - se preguntó a sí misma, miró a sus angelitos y les formuló la misma pregunta, todos negaron con la cabeza sin saber el causante de la reciente depresión de su madre. - Todo estará bien, solamente es una recaída seguramente - dijo sonriendo lentamente, luego los angelitos se fueron uno a uno procurando que su madre estuviese mejor.

"¿Qué me está pasando?" se preguntó tocando su pecho, cerca de su corazón "¿Qué es este sentimiento de dolor que me indaga?" luego recordó su único deber que quiso hacer en la tierra antes de ser quien era, los ojos derramaron lágrimas al recordar que nunca pudo despedirse de su hermano, lo recordaba lo único que no pudo hacer.

"No pude despedirme, prometí volver y no lo hice" se tapó la cara con ambas manos, avergonzada de sí misma, por no ser fuerte, pero…

Ella sabía que no era fuerte, porque fuerte es aquel que asume el dolor y la acepta.

Ella vivía en su agonía, por una promesa que nunca pudo hacer.

"¿Porque yo 'Mim'?" se preguntó en lo más recóndito de su ser "¿Acaso era la mejor para cupido?" "¿No pudieron haber más?

Sus alas se abatieron contra la pared, recordando que Cupido tenía hambre. Siempre era lo mismo con sus alas, estaba triste; no podía volar, estaba alegre; volaba en doble de rápido, estaba con hambre; sus alas chocaban con todo, estaba confundida o enojada; sus alas cambiaban de un color como un rojo tenue, y si estaba enamorada; ese sentimiento nunca la había encontrado en su vida, ni en la anterior ni en esta, pero estaba segura que posiblemente sería como estar enojada solo que en vez de rojo sería un total rosado.

\- Mendigas alas - se reciminó - siempre troleandome. -

Salió volando hacia la cocina del lugar y se sentó en la mesa donde recibió el postre favorito de cualquiera que viviese en Francia _Macarons_ y bueno con agua que ella pidió a sus bebés o así era como ellos los llamaba.

\- Gracias - comió primero de sus Macarons y luego tomó del agua.

Desde 1904 era su comida favorita, pero antes era solo una masa, pero luego en el siglo XIX se le agregó los colores y ella se enamoró aún más de aquel postre.

\- A trabajar - cogió su arco y salió de su escondite volando hasta llegar a la luz de la noche, su trabajo era 24/7 y en el día de San Valentín era el doble de trabajo, pero no le importaba estaba preparada para todo. Aunque ya había pasado todo ese ajetreo de flechazos.

Al llegar a los límites entre España y Francia, sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda, como si alguien estuviese en peligro, miró su mapa que se pintaba solo cada vez que había alguna futura pareja o en algunos casos alguna guerra que se avecine y así poder estar preparada. Regalo de Mim, era para comienzos de su nueva vida, con poca experiencia en esto se perdía con facilidad y entonces una noche mientras ella dormía aún en un árbol, este le regaló un mapamundi viejo, para ese entonces se pensaba que la tierra era cuadrada por lo tanto ella se asustó al ver que había otra tierra lejos de lo que ella creía conocer.

Lo miró con la atención requerida y entonces lo vio, en Pekín había un peligro que pudiese afectar su vocación en un futuro y ella debía evitar a toda costa que esto pasase. Llamó a unos de sus angelitos y le dejó el encargo que tenía en España. Voló lo más rápido que pudo a Pekín y entonces cuando pensó que había llegado un trineo sobrevoló sobre ella haciéndole casi caer en picada, gracias a sus intrépidas alas no conocemos el futuro de ella. Se molestó al ver quienes eran.

\- Guardines - los conocía, no le agradaba mucho cuando estos interfieran en su trabajo, al único que conocía era a Norte y al Conejo de Pascua y a Sandman, también a la Hada de Los Dientes o como ella le decía para molestarla "Dientes de leche" Los conocía porque alguna vez en su vida debe trabajar con ellos para el bien de los niños sea lo que sea ella también debe preocuparse por los niños ¿De dónde creen que sale ese amor por la vida? Los guardianes se encargan de los sueños, los recuerdos, la alegría y la venida de un nuevo año para los niños ¿De donde sacan tanto amor? ¿La inocencia? ¿A sus padres? o ¿Qué? nunca se lo han preguntado, la adrenalina del amor bajaba un poco en Invierno gracias a Norte, cosa que le daba tiempo para relajarse y prepararse para el siguiente año lleno de nuevas parejas.

En este caso, se ponía su conjunto favorito de origen Turco, de donde ella provenía, haciéndole homenaje a sus seres y luegos descansando para el 25 salir volando con su atuendo de trabajo.

\- Pero miren quien es - grito Norte abriendo sus brazos para abrazar a Cupido - Cupido - recibe un abrazo de su vieja compañera de trabajo - Tanto ¿No crees? - le susurro

\- Si, mucho Norte ¿Y los demás? - todos asintieron, miro a el Hada y sonrío maliciosamente - Hola, _Dientes de Leche_ ¿Como están los dientes de leche rellenos con sangre? - arqueó su ceja haciendo que el Hada se sonrojara un poco, a lo lejos escucho una risa, miró y se topó con un chico de casi su misma estatura, con el cabello blanco desordenado, una sudadera azul, pantalones blancos que le llegaban a la rodilla, y arriba de un bastón de madera.

\- Hola - dijo la social de Cupido, extendió su mano al completo extraño - Cupido un placer y ¿Tú? - en chico sonrió de lado e inflando su pecho contestó diciendo que se llamaba Jack Frost. Ella quedó un poco impresionada, el causante de que varios de sus angelitos no lleguen a sus deberes causando que tenga que postergar el flechazo entre las parejas.

Sus hijos siempre le decían que era un chico muy malo y muy feo, por lo tanto ella creía que cuando conociera a Jack vería la cosa más fea del mundo, pero ¡Wow! Todo lo contrarío de lo que han dicho sus angelitos, era todo un encanto de persona. Lo miró desde la cabeza hasta los pies y luego un sonrojo no pudo escapar de Cupido.

¿Ya he mencionado la parte en la cual Cupido es difícil de enamorar? Bueno, ese sonrojo no era por algo fuera del ámbito que ella creí ético, sino porque se había quedado mucho tiempo viéndole por lo tanto se sintió avergonzada por crear un ambiente incómodo entre todos.

\- Bueno - dijo Norte cortando todo aire de Tensión - ¿Qué te trae hasta Pekín Cupido? - ella sobrevoló un poco a todos ignorando que él guardián estaba aún impresionado con las alas de la chica.

\- Vine porque tengo la sensación que hay algo que afecta mi trabajo

\- ¡Oh! - fue la respuesta de todos.

\- Pero bueno, parece que están aquí, creo que todo está bien - concluyó ella roboticamente voló un poco más y entonces el llamado de Norte le alarmó.

\- Cupido, te recomiendo quedarte - dijo él siendo lo más serio posible, haciendo que todos se petrificaron por la actitud tan seria - Creemos que es Pitch Black, Morgana y… - tragó un poco de saliva - Y… Mórrigan - los ojos de Cupido se abrieron de una manera que reflejaba el horror que sentía con solo en pronunciar ese nombre.

\- Mim cree que ayuda a Pitch - concluyó Norte, ella ya bajaba los metros alcanzados, sus alas ante el miedo pasaron a un azul tenue, haciendo que cierto guardian lo notara.

\- Tus alas, están… ¿Azules? - dijo Jack mirando confundido sus alas.

\- Lo siento, es como si tuvieran vida propia - dijo ella tratando de evadir la parte en la cual ese azul se debía al miedo que sentía al saber que lo contrario de ella, lo único que no podía vencer o eso ella creía estaba en este embrollo.

\- Bueno, se ven bonitas - concluyó Jack y a la vez le sonrío de lado a la chica, lo que ella vio como un halago, sus sensores le advirtieron sobre esto, por lo tanto ella sólo pudo agradecer asintiendo con la cabeza. Lo más militar posible.

\- Bien antes que… - no pudo terminar cuando una pequeña explosión de sombras en el medio de donde estaban hizo que todas posaron su atención en las tres figuras alzadas sobre ellos.

\- Vaya, pero miren quienes son, los títeres o mejor dicho guardianes y la chica con problemas de autoestima - dijo Mórrigan haciendo que Pitch tanto como Morgana rieran - ¿Qué agradable sorpresa no lo crees Sypha? o debería llamarte ¿Como era su nombre? A sí ya recuerdo...- no pudo terminar cuando Cupido ya iba volando plagada de ira, ignorando las advertencias de Norte, pero era que ella no escuchaba estaba ciega y sorda por la ira de muchos recuerdos malos que tuvo con ella.

\- No. Me. Estorbes - dijo ella en un alarido, haciendo que todos los presentes, menos Mórrigan quedaron impávidos ante la reacción tan agresiva de la joven, antes de poder decir algo otra fuerza la había empujado de nuevo al suelo, haciendo que esta cayera y chocará.

\- ¡Por Mim Cupido! ¿Estás bien? - el Hada iba en su auxilio, pero antes de que el polvo levantado se disipara ya se podía apreciar a dos figuras peleando en el medio.

Cupido vs. Mórrigan.

\- Igual de débil - dijo al pegarle en las costillas haciendo que Cupido chillara de dolor - Igual de tonta - le atacó por detrás antes de que Cupido pudiera reaccionar, le dobló su espalda haciendo que esta casi pierda la consciencia - Igual… yo gano - le susurro en el oído cuando le clavó una de sus dagas con veneno en el hombro, por suerte para ese veneno Cupido ya tenía un antídoto.

Ella cayó de rodillas mientras veía como la sombra de Mórrigan se difuminaba cada vez más entre el polvo que poco a poco, cuando el polvo al fin se disipó vio las cinco figuras un tanto cansadas por la reciente pelea que ella obvio que ignoro por estar peleando con Mórrigan, pero cuando miraron hacia Cupido solo vieron a una chica lastimada y la nube negra de pesadillas de Pitch envolvió al trío haciendo que estos desaparecieran.

Cupido trato de volar, pero sus alas no le respondian y el veneno se esparcía con la velocidad que ella nunca había visto antes en alguna batalla contra Mórrigan.

\- ¡Cupido! - chilló el Hada cuando vio semejante horror - ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Por Mim, mira como te han dejado! - ella trato de tocarla, pero se dio cuenta del gravísimo error al causar que Cupida se quejara de dolor - ¡Oh!... - miró su hombro ennegrecido por el veneno y una mueca de asco no pudo faltar en la Guardiana - ¡Norte, apura! -

\- ¡Subanla al trineo! - ordenó él - tenemos que llegar a su hogar antes de que el veneno llegue a su corazón. Entre Sandman, El conejo de Pascua y Jack pudieron acarrear el cuerpo de Cupido semi inconsciente.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - preguntó Jack

\- A su guarida, Jack ¿A donde más? - contestó Conejo.

Él solo asintió y miró el cuerpo de Cupido.

"Se llama Sypha" pensó Jack "Que bonito nombre" sonrío al ver el cuerpo siendo auxiliado por el Hada de los Dientes. Recorrió con la mirada su vestuario, era un imponente vestido blanco que caía hasta la rodillas, en la cintura del vestido; unas tiras de cuero con la vaina de su espada; tenía usas sandalias espartanas de color cuero también, en la punta de su vestido predominaba el color plateado, en los hombros se notaba otra cinta de cuero que unía el vestido, en el otro donde la herida predominaba la cual contrasta con la manga corta que tenía del vestido. Un atuendo muy sencillo, parecía disfraz.

"Pero que raro atuendo" pensó enseguida él "¿Porque no puede simplemente ponerse algo menos… ¿Antiguo?" Esperen, esperen… ¿Jack hablando de que ponerse? Este inmediatamente negó con la cabeza "Ha de haber una razón por la cual lo tenga puesto y además ¿Qué hago yo hablando de modas?" miró hacia donde estaban los demás, Norte manejaba lo más rápido que podía hacia la guarida de Cupido.

"Espero que lleguen a tiempo" pensó el guardián antes de dormirse por la bola de arena que por accidente Sandman le había propinado sin querer, esto hizo que todos rieran por la cómica escena. Incluyendo a Cupido que aunque tuviera los ojos un poco cerrados no pudo evitar darse cuenta de el raro comportamiento del joven.

Sonrió al darse cuenta de su naturaleza curiosa, le recordaba a su hermano.

Pero luego se quejo porque al reírse le dolían más las costillas.

* * *

 **N.A:**

 **Hola, no puedo creer que ya tengo 5 comentarios y un Fav ¿Un fav? De seguro y es el sueño, pero como sea les agradezco enserio que lean y comenten lo tanto que les gusto. No había pasado ni dos minutos ya había salseo entre Jack, Cupido y Mórrigan.**

 **Estoy tan feliz de que ustedes les guste mi novela, sé que no he actualizado esto con tiempo, pero quise corregir errores o algo por el estilo.**

 **¿Les gusto el encuentro de Mórrigan vs. Cupido?**

 **¿Quieren ese salseo sin salsa entre Jack y Cupido?**

 **¿Creen que fui muy lejos?**

 **¿Le falto algo a la trama de este capítulo?**


End file.
